A compound archery bow typically includes a pair of pulleys, with at least one of the pulleys having a cam surface to provide a mechanical advantage while drawing the bow. Typically, an archer will purchase a bow at a Pro Shop and frequently return the bow for tuning and maintenance. Once a bow (used or new) is purchased, there is a need to place a peep within the bowstring. The peep will have to be adjusted at perfect eye level before the archer can see the bow sight pins. After the peep is adjusted to the perfect eye level, the peep must be secured within the bowstring. A bowstring may consist of up to twenty plus individual strands of string to make a complete bowstring. Approximately one-half of the total bowstring will follow a groove on the peep, while the other half will follow the groove on the other side of the peep. If not properly secured, with a fast flight or other string material, the peep will move with ease. The peep must be “served” to secure it in place. The serving process takes time and skill. Usually Pro Shops do this process as a customer service associated with the purchase of a bow. The same process occurs when tying in a cord that attaches between the drop away rest and cable. Each time this process occurs, it costs both the customer and the dealer time and money.